


Halcyon Crowns AU : MCYT

by Ynastier



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynastier/pseuds/Ynastier
Summary: A story that follows Philza, a regular village boy who was cursed by a witch to have wings for life. When he meets 3 kids, he adopts them, and his life changes for the better, but has it?He met many characters along the way, the half brother of his youngest adopted, a renowned mercenary group, a peculiar pair from his lands, two young assassins, and finally, a two-faced leader who's right-hand heeds to his every call, before ultimately being forced into a cold war waged between his adopted sons, who all were detestful towards each other. He had to calm them, but could he? He had no power, no allies, no army to back him up, so how would he stop them from plotting to murder each other?The story is told by multiple POVs, with the most reccuring one to be Phil's, because Dadza is amazing. :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Halcyon Crowns AU : MCYT

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philza stared blankly into the black void. A pure darkness that knew no other, and was delicate in its innocence for seeing no animosity. The reflected emptiness in his head was flooded with hate, regret and yet encouragement that everything was going to be okay. But he knew in his heart, nothing was.

"......." 

All was silent, save for the constant banter of the Endermen. The silence gave him no comfort as it reminded him that he was all by himself, in this dimension, void of other human life. He gazed longingly at his hands, which were roughed by the weeks of hard work in the End, making rise to structures that would've been considered national treasures, yet only for the End to see. A wave of memories flowed through his mind as his gaze set upon his clothes, a set made specially just for him.

The clear scent of the bamboo forest he wandered in playfully with his siblings and friends, the feel of the coarse sand and rough logs against his palms as he built makeshift houses, the bustling sounds of the village talk of his people, and the sights of the emerald green forestry surrounding his gentle kin; he missed it all.

He continued being lost in thought, like a newborn child oblivious to the problems of the world. He had chosen to leave, yet there was only regret that remained. Everything would've been the same had he not left and ventured too far.

He buried his weary face into his palms, and heaved a sigh of despair. All he could do now is move on, but that reality was beyond him at the moment. It had been years since then, but he was still unforgiving to himself.

"........I should've stayed like I was meant to," Phil paused, hands still covering his face, "There was no reason, no reason for me to leave."

He struggled to keep his spirits up high for the past 7 years, living in the End all alone. He had learnt how to fly properly a few years ago with the help of a friend, after practising a lot so he could traverse the islands and be able to make use of the curse. But unfortunately, till this day, it was still a source of torment. He kept recalling his past whenever he acknowledged his cursed wings for flight, but luckily it had numbed the suffering ever since he first ran away.

A brief moment passed, and Phil slapped both his sunken cheeks, trying to motivate himself to live for another day. He had to fulfill his daily quota at the very least.

"Hm?"

A slight nudge caused Phil to flinch and react from his bent-over state, a survival instinct he developed after living over a deathly pit of nothingness for all these years. But to his pleasant surprise, it was just his longtime friend of the End.

Ryuza had lifted her head up endearingly, nuzzling her snout against Phil's reddened cheeks. She felt his desperation.

"Phrrrrrrrr...." She purred in a low growl, exhaling gently upon his face. Her breath smelt distinctly of fish, but Philza paid no mind to the foul odour.

Phil's face lit up as she tried lifting his spirits with her gesture. It was unexpected for such a great beast like Ryu, to express her affection for a mere human. Dragons _were_ the most feared and aggressive creatures after all, but for now, she was gentle.

"Aw, mate.....Are you trying to cheer me up? Thanks, Ryu." He chimed with a gleeful grin.

He caressed her smooth scales adorning her giant snout, which felt cool to the touch. The small nudge she gave had really made him happy, because an entity that could share empathy meant a lot to him at that moment.

He got up from the cold smooth stone floor, and petted Ryu one more time before taking off to the sky, spreading his wings far and wide. The island he was on was a work in progress for a build he was doing whilst drowning in sorrow, but he had actually erected a great bit of structures overall in the period he resided in the End.

Another thing about Phil, was that he adored giving rise to great edifices. He would often have ideas for buildings pop up from nothing in his creative mind, and carry them out merrily during his free time, though he'd be upset at some details fixing here and there, and sometimes ultimately tearing them down to start anew. He'd build the entire day, before heading off to bed after an honest day's work.

However he didn't stay in the End, per se; it was impossible to sleep in a bed. The bed would simply collapse upon itself because of the alternated physics in the End, causing it to fiercely collide with its particles, creating a mini explosion the strength of TNT, the supposedly most deadly explosive currently known to man, but with a blast radius slightly larger than the former.

Phil flew past the massive aquarium on top of the Ender Dragon's former home. It looked just as beautiful as ever, although the giant reptile didn't appreciate his artisanship at first. She eventually got around after discovering the taste of seafood, the varied fishes that Phil caught to keep for decoration but overpopulated the tank. Speaking of which, the tank seemed awfully empty then. 'Hope she had a good meal, haha,' he chuckled. He dove into the body of water, seemingly undisturbed by the restraint water had on his wings, and went through the return portal.

A cool breeze caressed his golden locks as he stepped out of air, the portal nowhere to be found. The soft grass was as welcoming as ever, albeit a sad invite. Phil ambled around the blades of green and relished every second he spent in the sun. The void was desolate compared to the warmth he felt in the Overworld. He could hear the song of the blue jays and the yelping of the foxes frolicking about, feel the sun rays on his skin and the coolness of the autumn winds, and smell the sweet fragrance of the flowerbeds scattered around him, and all that felt comforting.

He couldn't be distracted by the comfort however, he still had to get some supplies for the build, as well as get some general things like food and wood. Relaxing could come later.

Breathing in the fresh, green air one final time, he flew a short distance towards a small dark oak forest beside a flat plain, with a wooden hut appearing into view as he neared it. The quaint hut was cozy, just enough for sleeping and having short breaks in the Overworld, as Phil barred himself from it in order to sharply reduce the chances of him running into anyone.

Once gracefully landing after the swift glide, he opened the warm, sunned dark oak doors, and entered the abode. He opened a chest lying behind the ajar door, and rummaged through the valuable items he stashed away as his ender chest was full.

"Okay........... Found it!" A miniscule sachet dangled from his right hand, attached to the thick cord of cave spider's string clasping the entrance of the bag tightly that he held. "Is it empty?" Phil queried himself. He gave the bag a little shake: no rattle nor rumble. He untied the knot, revealing a hollow interior which seemed to prove what was suggested.

"Okay, it's empty. That's good. I can carry some stuff with this at least." He had left behind his shulker boxes in the End because they were all full of construction materials, but Phil knew, those were insufficient. He retied the knot and strapped the rope onto his belt, securing it with a few more loops around the band. It looked fixed enough.

"Alright, time to go."

\-------------------------------

Phil flew around, gliding across the hued skies. He had gathered a significant amount of materials for the day and now needed to rest, his wings were getting a bit tired from the scouring. It had been almost half an hour since he decided to turn back for a break. He had flown for a good bit of the day, as the softened blue sky had visibly begun to turn caramel. The sun fall worried him, as he wouldn't be able to see far if the night sky befell upon him.

His eyes darted around, searching for a safe spot to quickly reorganise his inventory without accidentally losing focus and flying too low. He hastened his flight, speeding up so that the search was quicker, though more exhausting.

"Come on, at least a tall tree. What kind of luck do I need for a tall tree," the youth grunted.

It wasn't long after his mumbling that a jungle biome loomed over the darkening horizon. He quickly landed on a nearby high-up jungle tree branch, checking the lil sachet the moment his geta (wooden slippers) both stabilised on the arm.

The pouch was not even close to being half full, but it was a given because of its boastful storage space, along with the use of shulker boxes. You could literally fit an entire End city with the ship in the pouch and there would still be some space left if you had a handful of them. Phil closed the pouch and made the knot taut. It was good enough for one day's worth of gathering. He chuckled, 'If only I could show this to my fami-'

Phil's hands froze as his thoughts trespassed into forbidden territory. Not this again. He paused his hands, breathing in, and out, calming his thoughts down. 'I can't think of that now, I've already chosen to leave of of that behind.' He stretched and warmed up for take off, pulling his mind away from the negativity. He had already dealt enough with the memories earlier.

"Alright, back to my cabin, I guess. Time to sleep."

Phil jumped off the branch, spreading his wings wide the moment he leaned forward, giving him momentum as he lunged from the thrust. He got up high into the clouds as usual, hiding from the naked eye as he might fly over some people on the way back. But the rays of the sun setting had caused Phil to have an apparent shadow casted onto him, making his silhouette more visible than he thought. Unfortunately for his efforts, he was still spotted a few yards off from his destination by a troublemaker.

Upon reaching the quaint, dark oak forest next to where he built his obscure log cabin, Phil retracted his wings and dived, elegantly landing beside the oak stairs to his home. He stepped in, placing down the pouch on top of the crafting table, and laid on the hammock in the back of the living room - he couldn't bother to walk the extra few steps towards the bed, flying takes a lot of stamina out of you, you know? His mastery of flight just hasn't been achieved just yet.

As Phil lied down, he took the shoulder guard off and placed them gently on top of an empty chest. He made himself comfortable on the stretched cloth, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

\-------------------------------

"-ir.....orning, sir! Good morning, sir!" An unfamiliar voice called out to him with greeting, jolting the tired blonde awake.

"W-who's there- !?"

Out of sheer shock at the sudden intruder, Phil jumped, humorously falling from the hammock, faceplanting smack dab on the hard wooden floor.

"Ow........" He grumbled, rubbing his nose as he slowly got up. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you awake!" Phil turned to face the guest, irritated by the morning mishap, only to see a tall boy standing before him, seemingly young yet mischievous. "W-who?" He carefully asked, taking slight precautionary steps away from the boy.

He was really tall, contrary to his youthful face, and had a matured voice. His head was adorned with ruffles of umber brown curls, and he wore farmer boy's clothing. He stared straight at Philza, with his deep brown irises. 

"Oh right, I haven't introduced myself. My name's Wilbur! Wilbur Soot. Glad to meet you, sir. I was curious about your wings, actually, which is why I followed you. I kind of got lost trying to find you, honestly. So I spent the entire night searching the area I last saw-"

"Wait- you *what*?" Phil interrupted the chatterbox, overwhelmed by a sea of worries once the brunette began rambling about him sighting him midflight.

"I _what_ what?"

"No- you said you _saw_ and _followed_ me?"

"Well, I mean, I did. Somewhere around sunset, I think, I actually thought you were a bird or something because of your wings, but I looked harder and realised you didn't look like one so-" The older regained his awareness, and immediately fled to the farthest corner from the boy, hiding his oh-so-very-obvious wings from him. It was kinda too late to hide them though.

"Why'd you ru- Oh." Wilbur noticed how Phil backed into the corner, awkwardly bending his arms to prevent his wings from being seen.

"Don't worry, I already saw them since waaaaaay back while you slept a couple minutes ago," Wilbur mused, clearly enjoying interacting with the interesting winged man. Phil gawked at the statement. His sense of privacy had just been invaded by some kid that showed up out of the blue, and there's definitely no way he would just let that go. "What the f- You can't just, BARGE into someone's house and STARE at them while they're sleeping you- you-! How f*cking old are you anyway?"

The teen laughed at the older's distress as he said, short and sweet, "Oh I'm currently 17, a teenager."

Philza was at a loss for words. A 17 year-old child had stalked him, a 25 year-old fully-grown adult man, all the way back to his house, and watched him sleep? That was just in all different ways of wrong if taken out of context. 

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, swearing under his breath at the shock of the current situation. "Oh...my......god..........This mf."

"What?" Wil tilted his head in curiosity, obviously amused at the pain of his victim.

"What do you mean 'wha'- Ok, no I have no time for this sh*t. Where're your parents? Go home. Right now."

"Oh I don't have any."

"I mean it- wait what? You don't have any?"

"Yeah, I don't. Would say I'm what you call an orphan."

"Oh..uh. Sorry," Phil regretted asking such a sensitive question out loud, and shrunk a little, his wings meekly folding in even more.

"Oh no it's alright! I'm not particularly bothered by it at all. Would say I'm glad to be free from those idiots," he spoke with menace as he smiled widely. He didn't seem to be filial at the very least that's for sure.

Phil stared at Wilbur for a solid minute, pure judgement seeping through the disturbed expression he had on his face. This kid just screamed chaotically weird. "Eh but I'd appreciate it if you could let me chill here sometimes. It does get lonely and I'd like the company."

Phil sighed in exasperation, he was a bit of a softie when it came to pitiful things. A second passes, and Phil let his Dadza come out momentarily by accident.

"Well.... I'd agree..."

"Really!?" Wil beamed. Phil cringed at his reply, immediately regretting having said so on impulse because of his natural dad-like kindness. 

But somehow, his gut was telling him the complete opposite. "Since you don't mind, how long have you been living alone?" Phil glanced at him warily. He still didn't feel like trusting the boy with staying in his cabin yet. There's was too high of a risk of being reported or being stolen from.

".......I'd say....a couple of years. 4 maybe. I don't know, I forgot already." Wilbur looked on with a pensive face, his hand glued to his chin. It seemed like he was deep in thought about 4 years ago.

"Listen, you don't have to force yourself to remember."

"Nah, I'm ok with it. I'm really not bothered," he coolly said, brushing off the tension. Phil decided to try and get used to the brunette's sass, as he seemed to just exude the trait endlessly. As he was trying to adjust to the child before him, Wilbur slipped under his nose, and began to sift through Phil's chests without permission.

".....What do you think you're doing?" Wilbur cocked his head to glance at Philza, avoiding eye contact once seeing his face. It was a look of sheer disgust. "N, nothing, haha," He squeaked anxiously, Phil looked somewhat intimidating to him with his disappointed expression. It just seemed like what a dad would look like if you stole his car, and the glare he gave would definitely be one to disown you.

"I'm just looking, you know, curious hands, you know?" The blonde stared at him with the same stiff face. Apparently, that was enough to convince Philza. Sweat droplets began trickling down Wilbur's cheek, he made a mistake.

"Get out."

With a swift drag, Phil grabbed Wilbur's collar, and yeeted him out the door, slamming it behind him. Lying with his back to the ground, stunned by the surprise boot, Wilbur was shell-shocked. He never expected that much strength from an 'old' man of such small stature. An entertained smirk plastered across the brunette's face. Unbeknownst to Phil, Wilbur was a stubborn fella. 

He will definitely come back.


End file.
